Angled barbell exercises may be performed by placing one end of a barbell against a support, such as the junction of a floor and a wall, and performing various movements with the other end of the barbell. Weights may be added to increase the amount of exertion required to manipulate the barbell. Angled barbell exercises may allow an individual perform a large variety of different exercises using varying amounts of weight with little equipment required. A large range of motion may be attained with angled barbell exercises. Angled barbell exercises may be performed using any barbell and weight set and are often performed using Olympic-sized barbells.
Despite these advantages, angled barbell exercises have several disadvantages. Angled barbell exercises generally require some sort of support about which one end of the barbell may pivot. If one end of the barbell is placed at the junction between a floor and a wall, such as a corner, repeated use may result in the barbell damaging the wall or the floor. This potential for damage may reduce the attractiveness of these exercises for homeowners (despite the advantages of little required equipment and potential variety of exercises). The potential for damage is especially relevant for homeowners with baseboards along the bottom of a wall.
One solution has been to affix a tube to a wide base. A sleeve of a barbell may be inserted into the tube, which can rotate or pivot with respect to the base, which is not intended to move. These apparatus are generally made using a large amount of metal, rendering the devices expensive and heavy and disadvantageous for casual exercisers, such as individuals looking to exercise at home. Another solution is to coat a corner junction between a floor and walls with metal plating, but this expensive, permanent, and immobile, again presenting several disadvantages to individuals looking to exercise at home.
An object of the present disclosure is to address one or more of the disadvantages identified above.